


【CA】Alcohol（上）

by Ajune_Liang



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajune_Liang/pseuds/Ajune_Liang
Summary: 又名恶魔特殊的品酒方式





	【CA】Alcohol（上）

“这不公平，克鲁利……”天使被推倒在他自己的床上，手还紧紧地握着裤腰带。

“没什么不公平的，愿赌服输，守信用不是你们天使的原则吗？你选的人像那面。脱掉裤子吧，天使，这就是我的要求。”

“但是……但是……”阿兹拉斐尔终于想到了问题的根源所在，“那枚硬币！是你拿出来的，我甚至都没有检查一下它的正反面……”

克鲁利从兜里掏出那一枚硬币但没有直接递给他。阿兹拉斐尔认得这种手势——是他之前展示过的关于变硬币的魔术，硬币刮过他耳侧的卷发，克鲁利的双手在他面前做了一个夸张的手势——硬币凭空消失了。他熟悉这种伎俩，硬币在下一秒应该会重新出现，但没有，什么也没有，硬币既没有夹在指缝，也没有夹在他的耳侧。这显然是克鲁利的恶作剧，恶魔笑得一脸得意。  
“它消失了，天使，在它完成了自己的使命以后，我施了一个真正的奇迹。”

天使和恶魔施下奇迹只需要靠意念，而响指单纯只是为了增加戏剧效果，正如现在，克鲁利打响了一个响指，令他手中紧攥的布料消失了。

克鲁利的手抚上他的后腰，拇指尖如手术刀般精准地掐上他的腰窝，这让他差点将背上的翅膀露了出来。他也不知道自己的腰上会出现这两个小窝——陷入一个显浅的弧度，像两眼漩涡，也许这也是上帝不可言喻计划里的一部分——让一双翅膀从这里长出，将他变成一只六翼天使。但无论上帝的计划是什么，现在他腰上的两个凹陷里什么也没有。

阿兹拉斐尔又听见身后传来了清脆的响指声，他看见克鲁利的手中多了一瓶红酒，顿时露出一个宽慰的微笑，他以为这只是克鲁利捉弄他的一个小把戏，而他觉得自己可以轻松应对，毕竟出现在圣经里天使裸露身体的形象并不是人类凭空捏造出来的。

“脱了裤子喝酒？不得不说，克鲁利，这是你六千年以来想出的把戏中最没有创意的一个。”

克鲁利脸上的笑意没有因为他的讽刺而消失，反而有增无减。恶魔倾身向他靠近，将他拢在身下。

这回轮到阿兹拉斐尔的笑容有些僵硬了，他试图通过转移话题来缓解气氛，他望向克鲁利拿着红酒的手灵机一动：“对！杯子！喝好酒怎么能没有杯子呢！”

“很好，天使，你精准地抓住了重点。”

下一秒阿兹拉斐尔就感觉自己的视角发生了变化——从头顶的天花板变成了眼前的床垫——他被克鲁利牢牢地压住伏趴在床上，恶魔在他耳边低语，喷薄出的热气像地狱之火一样灼烧着他的耳廓让它变得绯红，克鲁利接下来的话很快就让这绯红扩散到他的脸上。

“第一，酒，是我喝而不是你喝。”

“第二，我不需要酒杯，你的腰窝就是最好的容器。”

“第三，我向撒旦发誓，这是我六千年来想到最有创意的一个玩法。”

挣动的双手被反剪在背后，阿兹拉斐尔听到了木塞脱离瓶口发出的清脆响声。在他消化完克鲁利话里的意思之后，能够做出挣扎的反应之前，冰冷的液体就滴进了他腰后的那个凹陷里。冰凉的触感刺激着他皮肤的敏感神经——特别是在后腰这个位置，他小幅度地挣动了一下，臀部肌肉牵动着腰上的，他能够感受到未满的液体在里面荡漾。

“嘘嘘嘘——动作轻一些阿兹拉斐尔，你可不想白色的丝质床单被弄脏对吧？我记得你说过你悉心保养它超过了两百年。”

克鲁利的话让他顿时绷紧了后腰的肌肉，连呼吸都快要停滞，让那快要溢出边缘的液体停下剧烈的摇晃。他就这样定在原地，一动也不敢动。

“我们都知道，一个好的容器，它表面必须光滑。”

克鲁利抚上天使用过度摄入的糖分堆叠起来的饱满臀肉，顺着腰部曲线一路往上。阿兹拉斐尔将他的肌肤用白色的西装三件套保护得很好——通透如瓷器，顺滑如丝绸。

“一个好的容器必须清楚自己的职责——无论发生什么，都不能让装载着的液体洒出一滴。”

克鲁利的话音刚落，阿兹拉斐尔先是感觉下身的肌肤表面扬起一阵掌风，紧接着是从臀肉上被激起一阵肉浪。一个巴掌猝不及防地落在了他的屁股上，这让他忍不住惊叫出声，拔高的声线让他自己都感觉异常陌生，被打过的地方传来一阵火辣辣的疼。尽管是这样，他仍一直惦记着后腰上盛放的红酒，或者说他惦记着自己保养了超过两百年的丝质床单。他咬着身下的被单，努力让身体忍不住产生的颤抖降到最低频率。

“很好，阿兹拉斐尔，看来你不仅是只合格的天使，还是一个合格的容器。”

阿兹拉斐尔感觉对方的呼吸拍打在自己发红发烫的臀瓣上，这让积聚的一汪红酒再次荡起了涟漪，分叉的舌尖从臀缝一直蜿蜒而上，佳酿开始变得汹涌，快要溢出边缘。

克鲁利的舌尖终于品味到了红酒的醇香，这并不是地窖里最好的那瓶酒，但这绝对是能让他回味最久的一口，一切都得益于这个特别的容器——天使的腰窝，它就像维纳斯的酒窝般迷人。他故意将动作放慢，将红酒一滴一滴不紧不慢地往嘴里送，分叉的蛇信子能让他很好地撩拨皮肤上遍布的每一根神经，连被单都快要掩盖不了阿兹拉斐尔故意藏起的呻吟声。

他准能找到特别的那一处——能让天使昂起头尖叫出声的地方。当他的舌尖擦过凹陷的最深处时，天使的身体就像打开了某个开关，先前费心堆砌起的防线在一瞬间就垮塌，他的腰剧烈地向上挣动了一下，酒红色的液体终究还是溢出了边缘，沿着股缝缓缓地往下淌。

在液体滴落床单之前得及时止损才行。

恶魔难得地起了善心，他“好心”掰开了天使饱满的臀瓣，伸出了他的蛇信子。


End file.
